Sly Cooper High School
by KatsumiRose24
Summary: Some of the real characters amd some I made up are in high school. The main character Shadow is a girl who is in love with Sly's best friend Leo, the most popular guy in school, but he doesn't love her or does he? DISCONTINUED
1. Not Worth It

Sly Cooper High School

The Characters real Sly Cooper characters are in bold:

Leo-Basketball, Baseball, Football (the one jock every girl in the school likes)

Cloud-same as Leo (Leo's twin brother)

Shadow-Soccer

Cristy-track, soccer, basketball

**Sly-basketball, football**

**Carmelita-cheer leading**

**Penelope-Science Club**

**Bentley- Science Club, Chess Club**

**Murray-Wrestling **

Jasmine- cheer leading

Sam- football

Sky-Football, track, basketball (Cristy's brother)

Shade- basketball, soccer (Shadow's brother)

Ashley- soccer (Shadow's sister)

Clar- soccer (Shadow's sister)

Anglia- soccer (Leo's sister)

Range- soccer, basketball (Cristy's sister)

Kovu- Football, Soccer (Leo's brother)

* * *

Chapter 1!!!!

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

"I hate this school," I said.

"I know you do, "say my best friend Cristy.

The bus stopped.

"Oh crap its Leo's stops. "

"Why do you hate him so bad?"

"He's a stupid, perverted, jock, and well you get the idea."

"Sorry I asked," said Cristy," Here he comes."

"Hey guys," said Leo to the jocks.

"Hi Leo," said Jasmine, the girl I hate, the most popular girl in school.

Cloud, Leo's twin brother sat by Cristy, and that's when I noticed that there was only one seat left for Leo to sit on was, BY ME.

"Hey you move over", said Leo, he was talking to me.

"I have a name, thanks " , I said as I moved over.

I know it was kind of nice for me to move over, but I have always had a crush on Leo, since the 4th grade. I only hate him because; He pretends he doesn't know me. It wasn't until 9th grade when he became a jock.

We finally got to school.

The day rushed by...then it was time for Science, my last bell. I went to my locker to get my things, then hurried to class I sat down at my table beside my other best friend Penelope.

"Hi Shadow," she said.

"Hey."

Then Bentley, Penelope's boyfriend/smartest guy in school came to our table.

"Hey Bentley."

"Hey Shadow."

Just then the jocks came; Leo was in the front, as always. All of the girls in the school always want to go out with him, expect Cristy, and Penelope. I'll name all of the jocks, Leo ( my crush), Cloud ( Cristy's crush and Leo's twin brother), Sam ( most perverted guy in school), Shade (my brother) , Sky ( Cristy's brother) , and Murray ( the strongest Wrestler in school and a good friend of mine).

"Hey guys," he said as he walked over to us.

"Hey Murray," we said.

"Okay everyone, be quiet and sit in your seats," said our Evil science teacher, Mr. Park, "Today we are doing an experiment and I will chose your partners."

"Aw," we all said.

"Cristy, you and Murray," then he went down the list then he got to Leo's name, "Leo, you and Samantha."

"What?" shouted Leo and me at the same time.

"You heard me."

"Crap," I mumbled under my breath, but Mr. Park heard me.

"Excuse me, Samantha?"

"Nothing."

"Just for Samantha lying, the partner I just gave you is your partner for the rest of the school year."

Everyone groaned. Leo walked over to the desk, he was angry.

"Thanks!" He said, gruffly.

I rolled my eyes; this class would be hell, thanks to my big mouth.

Leo sat down then placed his books down on the table. He glared at me, I ignored him.

"Okay, let's start the lab. Today you and your partner will be looking at different types of cells."

We began looking at the cells; well I mostly did the writing and helping Leo. He was looking at the cells then tried to find the page but couldn't (I think he was just pretending that he couldn't so I had to do it). After an hour we finally finished the lab and the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room to their lockers. I slowly walked to mine, ignoring the chatter and laughing from the popular kids.

I opened my locker then put everything in my hands in my backpack, then met up with Cristy, Penelope, and Bentley in front of the school.

"You're so slow Shadow," Cristy joked.

"Ha! Ha! Funny," I said sticking my tongue out at her.

Bentley and Penelope went in their car and drove off, then we got on the bus.

Leo got on and sat two sits behind us, Sly ( Leo , Bentley, and Murray's best friend since preschool and a really good friend of mine) got on and sat behind us.

"Hey Shadow. Hey Cristy," He said smiling.

"Hey Sly."

"I heard what happened in Mr. Park's class. How did you piss him off that much to do that?" He asked curiously.

"I lied to him."

"That's it? The way he was acting in the hall, it seemed worst than that." Sly laughed, then turned to talk to Leo.

I sighed then watch everyone get on the bus, the Jasmine got on the bus. She smiled then as she walked past me she smirked, then sat beside Leo. I watched her, even though I knew what was going to happen. She grabbed his head and then turned it towards her. She looked at me then she slammed her lips onto Leo's. The all of the jocks, except Sly and Cloud (who just sat down before the kiss) were cheering. Cristy's hand balled into a fist, Cloud looked away, and Sly looked at me. All three of them know that I like Leo.

"Jasmine why don't you stop being such a slut," I heard my brother, Shade say to her. He was sitting in front of me, he also knows I like Leo.

"Excuse me?"

The whole bus went quiet.

"You heard me."

She rolled her eyes then said, "You shouldn't even be popular, 'cause you're related to her," she pointed to me.

Shade's hands balled into fist, tighter than Cristy's.

"Shade, she's not worth it," My sister Ashley said who was sitting by him. I saw my other sister Clar look at me.

"Yeah you're right."

I looked out the window the whole ride home.

When Cristy, her sister Range, her brother Sky, Shade, Ashley,Clar, and I got off the bus, we all went straight home in silence. Cristy and her siblings went into her house, then Shade, Clar, Ashley, and I went next door to ours. Dad was still at work, so I went to my room.

I laid on my bed then the tears started coming out.

Why do I love the most popular guy in school? Why did Jasmine stab me in the back? Why this? Why that? I hate it!!!! I hate how my dad is barley ever home, how my mom and twin sister Clara hadto get murdered. Mom would always help me and Clara would have stood up for me and would probably beat the crap out of Jasmine. I miss them both...I was only in 2nd grade when they died, only Cristy knows about Clara. If only I had them...If mom was alive dad wouldn't be in pain and would come home and acknowledge us instead he comes home and ignores us.

I wiped the tears away after ten minutes of crying, then did my home work.

When I was done with my homework, I went downstairs where Ashley and Clar were arguing about what to make for dinner. When they saw my they asked me what I thought and I said "Lets just all make dinner."

By the time we were done making dinner our dad came home. He walked inside and went to his room and ignored us. Ever since mom died he has been depressed.

I made plates of food, one for each of us. I took Shade his, then knocked on dad's bedroom door.

"Come in."

I walked in.

"Dad…I made you a plate."

He looked at me with his gold eyes then looked into my own gold eyes. He pointed to the table I was standing by. I nobbed then put it down and closed the door. And went to the bathroom to clean up.

I looked into the mirror an orange cat was looking back at me. Her gold eyes were red from crying earlier, her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was so sad.

I hated how I looked…no wonder Leo doesn't like me. He always goes for the blue eyed blondes.

I gripped the sides of the counter, holding back tears, Leo wasn't worth crying over.

I went downstairs and tried to eat but I wasn't hungry after what happened. It kept popping into my head, how Jasmine looked at me and still kissed Leo. And how Leo…enjoyed being kissed by her. He was smiling after the kiss and laughing. When they got off the bus toghter his arm wrapped around her waist while she ran her hands through the spiked up black fur on top off his head…

I wasn't going to think about this anymore, I got up from the table and went to my room and decided I would try to sleep.


	2. Detention and The New Guy

Sly Cooper High School

The Characters real Sly Cooper characters are in bold:

Leo-Basketball, Baseball, Football (the one jock every girl in the school likes) Cloud-same as Leo (Leo's twin brother) Shadow-Soccer Cristy-track, soccer, basketball **Sly-basketball, football Carmelita-cheer leading Penelope-Science Club Bentley- Science Club, Chess Club Murray-Wrestling **Jasmine- cheer leading Sam- football Sky-Football, track, basketball (Cristy's brother) Shade- basketball, soccer (Shadow's brother) Ashley- soccer (Shadow's sister) Clar- soccer (Shadow's sister) Anglia- soccer (Leo's sister) Range- soccer, basketball (Cristy's sister) Kovu- Football, Soccer (Leo's brother)

Chapter 2

I really didn't want to get up the next morning; I was so tired from last night. I couldn't fall asleep until one in the morning. I slowly go up and got dressed. I brushed my hair then pulled it in a ponytail, and then I brushed my teeth. I got my bag then went downstairs, then heard a car horn out front. I looked out the window and saw Penelope's van. I went outside just as Cristy and Range did. Ashley and Clar were right behind me.

"Come on all of you," Penelope shouted.

We all got in except Range; she rides her bike to school.

"Where's Bentley?" Cristy asked.

"Oh Murray drove him to school with Sly."

(Note: Bentley isn't in the wheel chair yet)

"No Leo huh… he thinks he's to cool for them," I said angrily, "It's the same thing he did to us. That stupid jerk."

I looked out the window and ignored the glances I got from my friends and sisters. Leo used to be my best friend and now he doesn't notice me or notice any of us, except Sly.

We got to school, then went to my first bell, English, not even bothering to go to my locker. The bell went by fast; all we did was watch a movie. I felt the whole day rush by; I went to Math, History, Spanish, Lunch, and Health. And now I'm going to hell, Science. Everyone's probably still pissed off about the lab partner thing. I went to my locker, just too waste time before I go into the classroom. The bell rang, so I just went in.

I saw Leo already sitting at the table; I sighed quietly, and then walked to the table. He looked up when I sat down, then looked back at the paper in front of him. It was a note…I only saw something about what happened yesterday and that it was Sly's handwriting.

"Okay class. Quiet down. Now I graded you're labs from yesterday and you all did great."

He passed out the labs and then began talking again. I ignored what ever he said by looking out the window.

I felt Leo turn towards me. I looked at him; he was giving me the lab sheet. I took it from him then looked at it. It was a 100 A+.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday with this. I wouldn't have an A if you didn't help me."

"Oh…no problem."

He nobbed then looked behind him, I glanced back…it was Jasmine, she was smiling at Leo. Leo grinned.

"Leo, turn around and pay attention," Mr. Park yelled.

Leo smirked then turned and looked at the teacher. I bit my lip and held in my laughter. Cristy looked back at me and smirked, when Mr. Park wasn't looking. She thought it was funny how Leo got in trouble; she turned just as Mr. Park looked back at us.

The whole bell went like that, Leo turned around and got yelled at by Mr. Park, Cristy and I kept holding our laughter.

I was doing the worksheet Mr. Park just past out when I felt someone kick me chair, I turned automatically to see who it was already knowing it was Kayla, Jasmine's best friend. Kayla pointed to Jasmine, I looked at her.

"What?" I whispered with venom.

"Don't think about flirting with Leo."

What the heck I wasn't "I wasn't going to."

Leo looked at Jasmine then at me.

"Leo, Samantha, Jasmine, and Kayla, all four of you now have detention!" Mr. Park yelled.

I felt every eye in the room, look at me. I was always one of the good students, never got in trouble. My dad is going to yell at me.

The bell rang, Kayla, Leo, Jasmine, and I had to stay behind. When everyone was out of the room, we had to go to the library after we called our parents. Dad wouldn't answer his cell phone, so I had to call Ashley and told her to tell dad I wouldn't be home until after he got home.

We sat at the same table, and didn't talk. If we talked the librarian would glare at us and would yell at us to be quiet. I didn't talk, I only did my homework, and ignored Jasmine and Kayla's snickering.

I felt someone looking at me and caught Leo looking at me. I mouthed 'what' but he just looked away. I saw Jasmine look between us then glared at me.

Detention felt like forever, Jasmine kept whispering mean things about me, but I didn't say anything…she's just not worth my time. Kayla kept giggling at the things Jasmine said, and Leo just slept the whole time.

When it was over Jasmine, Kayla, and Leo got in Jasmine's car and I got on the afternoon bus.

When I got home, dad wasn't home, which was weird, he's always home around 5 and is 5:30.

I walked into the house and went to my room, I finished my homework in detention and I wasn't hungry so I just called Cristy.

She answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cris."

"Oh hey Shad. How was detention?"

"Hell," I grumbled, then laid on my bed.

"Oh that sucks."

"I think it was a set up," I said as I realized that I got in trouble right after Kayla kicked my chair.

"How?" she asked the sighed, then we both said, "Jasmine…that bitch."

Our conversation continued for about an hour then my dad got home.

"Cris. I have to go."

"Okay…see ya."

I hung up, then went downstairs and met dad and a woman at the door. The woman smiled at me, I just stared at her.

I know it's childish, but I got mad at dad. It was obvious that they were together, dad's arm was around her waist. I didn't want dad to move on, not yet. She was wearing a short skirt, and high heels, and a shirt the had a low v cut. She was a white cat with long red hair and blue eyes, she was pretty, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like her.

"Ah, Anna this is my first daughter, Samantha, she goes by Shadow."

"Hello, Shadow."

"Hi," I looked at her then at dad, "I came to say goodnight."

"Oh, night," my dad said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, Shadow," I heard Shade call out from the living room.

"Night."

I went back upstairs, then said goodnight to my sisters, then went to my bathroom and took a shower, after my shower, I brushed my teeth, then went in my room and put on pajamas, then got in bed.

I curled up in a ball and thought about Leo. I remember catching him looking at me, why was he looking at me, I mean he has Jasmine, the captain of the cheerleading team, the prom queen for three straight years, the most popular girl in school. I wasn't any of those things, I'm just one of those girls that likes the most popular boy in school. It hurt to know that Leo doesn't notice me, I felt ugly and hopeless, knowing that he doesn't even realize that I've like him since the 4th grade. Is he that blind?

I hugged myself so I could fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning and felt sick to my stomach, I still got up, and went to the bathroom and brushed me teeth and hair. I put my hair in a ponytail then got dressed. I got my gray sweatshirt and put the hood up, and grabbed my book bag. I went downstairs, and made toast for my sisters and I, Shade went to school with Sky, Cristy's brother.

After breakfast we went to the bus stop with Cristy.

"Hey did you hear about the guys form South High (not a real school obviously) that are coming to our school for their extra classes?" A freshmen asked her best friend.

I looked at Cristy.

"Did you hear?" I whispered.

Cristy shook her head.

The bus came, then we all got on and went to school.

We finally got to school, I was happy when the bus stopped at school. I was getting annoyed with the jocks and cheerleaders talking and laughing at Jasmine's stupid jokes about freshmen and geeks. I t was starting to piss me off, how she kept looking at me after some of her jokes.

I hurried off the bus not looking where I was going. I walked into someone, causing my books that didn't fit in my back pack to fall onto the ground. I mumbled sorry and crutched down to get my books, I saw the person helping me. I looked at their face and saw dark blue eyes, and a beautiful face. He was staring into my eyes. He helped my up then got all of my books in a pile then gave them to me.

"Sorry about that, I'm Charlie one of the students from South High."

"I'm Shadow."

He smiled, then said,

"Nice to meet you," he scratched the back of his head, "Do you know where 307 is, I have that first bell."

"Oh, so do I."

"Thank God, I thought I wouldn't find anyone to help me."

I smiled then we walked to English together.

After English Charlie had math with me to, then we went to lunch together, he sat with Cristy, Ashley, Clar and I. My sisters looking at him then at me.

"Guys this is Charlie, Charlie, this is Cristy and my two sisters Ashley and Clar."

"Hi," he said smiling.

The three girls didn't say anything, then Cloud sat down beside Cristy and looked at Charlie.

"Yo, Cloud how have you been?" Charlie said as they shook hands.

"Oh nothing, same old, same old."

"Wait you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, we used to play baseball together," Charlie said smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back. I liked his smile, it was nice and sweet.

I had a feeling I was going to like Charlie. Maybe more than Leo.


	3. What is wrong with me?

Sly Cooper High SchoolThe Characters real Sly Cooper characters are in bold:Leo-Basketball, Baseball, Football (the one jock every girl in the school likes)Cloud-same as Leo (Leo's twin brother)Shadow-SoccerCristy-track, soccer, basketball**Sly-basketball, footballCarmelita-cheer leadingPenelope-Science ClubBentley- Science Club, Chess ClubMurray-Wrestling **Jasmine- cheer leadingSam- footballSky-Football, track, basketball (Cristy's brother)Shade- basketball, soccer (Shadow's brother)Ashley- soccer (Shadow's sister)Clar- soccer (Shadow's sister)Anglia- soccer (Leo's sister)Range- soccer, basketball (Cristy's sister)Kovu- Football, Soccer (Leo's brother)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by fast, and Charlie was in all of my classes, including science.

So Charlie and I walked in together and then Mr. Park made him sit by me, because all of the other Science tables already had 3 people.

Leo walked in and saw Charlie, his eyes narrowed.

"Great Leo's in this class," Charlie said with hatred.

"What's wrong with Leo?" I asked him.

Charlie looked at me.

"Ever since we were little kids, we never liked one another."

I felt Leo sit down on the other side of me.

"Hello, Charlie," Leo almost hissed his name.

"Hey Leo, how's it going?" Charlie asked without looking away from me. I stared into his eyes, while he stared into mine. Leo cleared his throat causing Charlie and myself to look at him.

"Hey, um Shadow did you do your science homework?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I see it?"

"No," I said without thinking, "You could have done it in detention."

Leo rolled his bright green eyes, then looked behind him, and looked at Jasmine.

I ignored Leo for the rest of the bell, I only talked to Charlie. He was so nice, unlike the boy beside me. I liked how Charlie didn't ignore me during class, how he remembered my name, and how he helped me through the stupid class work we had to do.

When the bell rang, Charlie, Cristy, and I walked out of class together. Cristy was quiet, and kept looking at me and Charlie.

As Cristy got on the bus Charlie asked me if he could drive me home, Cristy looked at me, her eyes were concerned she knows that I like Leo, and that I barley know Charlie. She was telling me to be careful.

"Sure," I said smiling.

Charlie smiled back at me then we started walking towards a dark blue Ferrari, it matched his eyes. Charlie opened the passenger door for me, then when I got in he closed the door. Another reason why I like him, he's a gentleman. Charlie got in then started the car and backed out of his parking space. I looked out the passenger window and saw Jasmine standing there looking at me in Charlie's Ferrari, Leo was standing beside her, staring at the car. I laughed a bit, as Charlie drove off. He chuckled.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Yeah."

Charlie grinned.

"Like the car?" he asked me, while driving.

"Yeah, I've always want to have one, but being in one is just as good."

He chuckled.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Charlie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Like a date?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Yeah, I'll go."

I saw Charlie's lips rise then his face went straight again.

We pulled into a fancy restaurant that I've never even seen before.

I heard Charlie get out as I just stared at the fancy building in front of me. The door on my side opened, then Charlie grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. I left my book bag in the car, then Charlie led me to the door still holding my hand. His hands were just as gentle as his smile. I looked at his arm then up to his face. His arms were muscular and it was hard to believe he was so gentle and nice.

Charlie caught me staring at him, then smiled his smile again then squeezed me hand as we walked into the restaurant.

"Hello," a rabbit with long blonde hair, white fur, and brown eyes, "For how many?"

"Table for two please," Charlie said politely.

The girl walked us to a table, that had two candles in the middle, there was a rose between them. Charlie pulled a chair out for me, then I sat down and took my grey sweatshirt off then Charlie sat across from me. He took off his jacket then smiled.

"Like it here?" he asked.

"It's nice," I said looking around.

"My step father owns the place, this is my first time here though." He laughed a little.

"Oh, well it's nice."

"Yeah, my mom is also rich, she's a lawyer. What about your parents?"

"My dad is a security guard at the bank, my mom is-"

My throat closed then I felt like I could breathe. Tears ran down my face, I never talk about my mom.

"Shadow what's wrong?"

He grasped my hand that was on the table.

"My mom…is died," I gasped then he squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

I looked at the rose, then at the flame from the candle.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

"I'm fine," I smiled.

He grinned, then a waitress came to the table. She was monkey with black hair and green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Izzy. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a water," I said.

Charlie got the same thing, then Izzy left to get our drinks.

We looked at our menus and figured out what we wanted, just as Izzy came back with our drinks.

"Here you go," she said as she put our drinks in front of us, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, we'll share a spaghetti ."

Izzy write it down then said, "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

She walked away.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Why are we sharing one?"

"The meal is to big for one person."

I rolled my eyes when he grinned, showing off his white teeth.

We talked about our favorite things until we got our food, he asked me what my favorite flower is, I told him it was the red rose. He asked me what my favorite color was, I told him red, he told me his was blue. He asked me what my favorite type of music is, I told him I love rock, he agreed with me. We talked while we ate, the food was so good.

After we ate Charlie paid, then we left. He was so nice, way better than Leo.

As he drove me home, we talked about our family, he didn't ask about my mom, which was good. His dad left his mom when she was pregnant, and he doesn't have any real brothers and sisters, only, step siblings. He told me about his step father, his step father came from France, after he got a divorce with his first wife then met Charlie's mom at a baseball game, his first son was playing against Charlie's team.

By the time we got to my house my dad was home, there was a white mustang out front, I'm guessing that's Anna's car.

"Thanks for dinner," I said, looking at Charlie.

He smiled.

"No problem."

I got out of the car, then grabbed my bag, then closed the door.

"Hey, Shadow."

I turned to Charlie.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him, shocked.

"I know we just met, but I already like you…a lot."

I smiled, then said, "I'll think about it."

He frowned then said, "Okay, see ya at school tomorrow."

I waved. He started backing up.

"Wait Charlie!"

He stopped then raised his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"What's your phone number?"

He smirked.

"Why do you want it?"

"So when I make up my mind I can tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now?" He grinned, "It's not that hard."

I thought for a moment.

"Sure why not,"

He smiled then got out of the car and walked over to my front door and kissed my cheek. He looked into my eyes.

"Goodnight, Shadow."

I smiled then he took my phone and put his number in my contacts.

He gave me my phone then got back in his car and drove off, I swear I saw him smiling when he left.

I walked into my house, then went upstairs, knowing dad and Anna were watching TV.

I went to my room and closed the door, then laid on my bed. I sighed happily. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

I looked to see who knocked, seeing Anna.

"Hey Shadow, your father was worried. Where we you?"

'At dinner with a friend."

I wasn't going to tell her I was with my new _boyfriend_. If she told dad he would flip out. He said that I can't have a boyfriend without him meeting them first_._

"Oh, okay. He thought that you were with a boy. That's what Ashley said."

That little snitch.

"Oh I was with a boy, but he's my friend, you know a guy friend."

Anna raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything else. She just left my room and closed my door.

She acts like she's my mother…she's not even if she tried to be, she would never be my mom. She doesn't even know me or my sisters or my brother.

I decided that I would call Cristy and tell her the news about Charlie being my boyfriend.

I talked to her, when I told her she sounded worried and unsure about it but she thought he was nice, I explained all that Charlie and I talked about at the restaurant and during the car ride. She was happy for me. She asked me if I still liked Leo, I thought about it. "I still do like him, but I just need to move on," I told her, she sounded surprised, when I said that. I was also surprised that I said that. It didn't sound like something I would say.

I know that Charlie is better than Leo but I can't help, but wonder…what if I still tried to get Leo's attention, and try to tell him my feelings. Would it be wrong to do that to Charlie. I mean Charlie is nice, sweet, and cares about me. Leo is a stupid guy who ignores me and pretend he has no clue who I am, when we used to hang out when we were younger. I know that I should go with Charlie but I can't help but like Leo, I mean I did like Leo before Charlie.

Why is love a pain in the ass??


	4. All in my head

Chapter 4- All in my head

I woke up and my room was dark. I saw a figure in the corner by my closet. I slid out of bed and got the bat that I keep in my room and walked to my closet. I hit the figure, and heard a grunt. I turned on the light and saw Charlie.

"Charlie what the hell are you doing in my house better yet in my room?"

He didn't answer so I helped him up then helped him on my bed to see how bad I hit him.

"Stay here I'm going to go get a first aid kit."

I was about to get up, when Charlie grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He put his hand to my face and then kissed me. I closed my eyes, feeling his lips being gentle against mine.

We broke apart, it was my first kiss, it was just how I imagined it, soft and sweet.

Then we kissed again, this time it was rough and uncomfortable. His hand was rubbing my leg.

I pulled away, then opened my eyes, it was Leo.

My eyes shot open, thank God it was just a dream. I sat up then looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:30, time to get up and get ready for school.

As I got dressed I thought about my weird dream, I was confused at why I would dream of the two guy I like. It was weird how at first it was Charlie then it was Leo.

I got my black jeans on then put my converses on then got my red tank top and put that on also. I grabbed my black sweat shirt and put that on then grabbed my book bag. I went downstairs and got some toast that Shade made for himself. He glared at when I stole a piece from him, I just smiled at my little brother, then heard a car honk outside.

"Got to go…see you later," I said to Shade, then saw my little sisters at the bottom of the stairs, staring out the window. Their mouths were open.

"What?" I asked them.

"Charlie's car is awesome," they both said.

Shade looked out the kitchen window and looked at his car.

"That's your boyfriend?"

"Yea- wait how do you know that?"

"I saw him kiss you and I heard him ask you out."

My sisters looked at me.

"Come on, I'll ask Charlie if you guys can have a ride, 'cause you don't spy on me when I get home."

I looked at Shade and smiled. He rolled his eyes as Ashley and Clar walked out of the door.

"Hey Shadow, I thought you would want a ride to school," he said smiling.

I smiled then hugged him, trying to not think about my dream.

"Hey can my sisters have a ride to?"

Charlie nodded.

"Cristy can to if she wants to," he looked at her house, then I turned and saw her.

"Cris. Come on, Charlie's going to give us a ride."

She walked to us and said thanks to Charlie and got in after my sisters. I got in then Charlie closed my door.

"Aw!!!" Clar and Ashley said, as Charlie walked around the car and got in.

He looked at them then looked at me.

"Time to go school," he said starting his car.

_No time to go to hell_, I thought as he backed out of my driveway.

When we got to school, we all walked into the school, everyone stared at us, okay mostly Charlie. No one at this school had a nice car like he did.

I saw Leo staring at me, I thought I saw him looking mad, but I must be seeing things.

Charlie and I walked to my locker together, then went to English.

The whole day people were looking at Charlie, I could tell he was getting annoyed.

When Charlie and I got to Science, Leo was already at the table. We walked to the table, I sat down then felt Leo give Charlie a dirty look. I shook my head and ignored the two boys glaring at each other.

During the whole bell Leo kept glaring at Charlie, until I finally had enough. I stared at _his_ face, into _his_ green eyes, I shot an evil look at him.

"Leo knock it off already, I'm getting annoyed with you glaring at my boyfriend, whatever happened to you guys when you were kids, get over it. I really fucking tired off it."

His eyes widened, I understood why, I never swear at anyone, even if I am mad.

Leo didn't say or look at me or Charlie for the rest of class.

The bell rang, Charlie grabbed my stuff then we walked out of the class room.

"Charlie I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay met me at my car," he said smiling _that_ smile again, "Do you want you little sisters to come along too?"

"I don't know but I got to go. See ya in a bit."

He nodded then started walking to opposite way. I went to the bathroom.

After I was done, I washed my hands and walked out. And I walked into the person I really didn't want to see, _Leo_.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Shadow…" I looked up at him surprised that he was talking to me, "Be careful with Charlie. He's not what he seems."

"Are you actually trying to warn me about my boyfriend? Since when do you talk to me? I'm not cool enough for you."

I started walking away, but Leo grabbed my arm.

"Let _go_! You are so stupid, how do you do this, pretend I don't exist but then you have enough guts to tell me, that Charlie isn't good enough for me!"

He wouldn't let go of my arm, so I took my other arm and raised it then slapped him in the face. I heard all the jocks that just walked in laugh. Leo let go of my arm then I ran outside to meet my boyfriend. I knew that when I was yelling at Leo I was crying, so I wiped the tears away, then ran to Charlie and hugged him. I felt him freeze when I hugged him, he didn't see it coming.

"Shadow, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I lied then looked up, into his dark blue eyes.

He looked unsure, but he believed me.

We got in the car then we drove off.

If only Charlie knew what was all in my head, he would probably kill Leo.


	5. Just so you know

_*This is an extra chapter, in Leo's POV. This is a song chap. I heard this song and it remind me of Leo, Shadow, and Charlie_.*

**Chapter 5- Just so you know**

I watched Shadow run away from me, to go see _him_. All the jocks were laughing at her as she ran away. I saw her crying when she yelled at me, I can't believe I made her cry and run. I hate how I pretend I don't have feelings for Shadow, I can't believe I just truly felt them, just by seeing Charlie's arm around her and how they were hugging and acting all lovey dovey. It really pissed me off that he is playing her.

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_ I just can't turn away_

_ I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_ I can't look away"_

Somehow I will get him to tell her the truth, I wouldn't be able to see her in anymore pain, after I hurt her so many times. It's so painful to watch the pain, I cause her.

_"I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_ I just can't turn away_

_ I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_ I can't look away"_

I hate myself for what I've done. If only I could tell her, but after pretending I don't know her. She won't believe me.

"_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_ 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop__"_

If only I could take everything back, if only I noticed how beautiful she really is sooner, if only I didn't care about my popularity, I would tell her. But now she has a player, named Charlie. He can't win her heart, he will only end up breaking her.

"_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me _

_And I can't help itI won't sit around, I can't let him win now _

_Thought you should know _

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go _

_Just so you know"_

If only she knew, my true feelings, maybe she would've listened to me, but now it's to late.


	6. True colors

Chapter 6- True colors

It's been about three weeks since Charlie and I started going out and that I yelled at Leo. Leo hasn't talked to me since then. I acted like I didn't mind, but I did care. I was hurt that he won't talk to me, even before Charlie came along Leo did talk to me, even if it was about homework I like the sound of his voice.

I shook my head and stood up, it's 4 in the morning and I can't sleep. I'm nervous about the week, the Spring dance is on Friday and it's guys ask girls. I thought that Charlie would've asked me by now, but every time I think he's going to ask me, he closes his mouth then smiles, knowing that I'm going to get mad.

I walked to my window and looked at the early morning sky. I wondered why Charlie wouldn't ask me to the dance, I mean I'm his girlfriend, shouldn't he ask me?

I plopped down on my bed, then laid there, I know I should go back to sleep, I have to go to school tomorrow.

I got dressed after an hour of sleep, I put on a pair of black jeans, some flip flops, and a blue tank top. I put on my black sweat shirt then grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, I got a granola bar and then a water and went outside and went to Cristy's house. I just walked in her house, her mom doesn't care if I just walk in, she's like my second mom.

I walked into the kitchen where Cristy was eating breakfast.

"Hey Shadow."

"Hey," I said as I sat down across from her.

"Did Charlie ask you yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe he's just to shy to ask me."

I know that that's not true, he wasn't to shy to ask me out, so why would he be to shy to ask me to a dance.

"Maybe he is," Cristy said.

"What about you? Did anyone ask you?" I asked her.

She looked at the table.

"No no one asked me yet, but I want Cloud to ask me. I doubt that he would want to go with me."

"Ah Cristy don't say that, Cloud is just one of those nervous guys. He'll ask you, just wait."

Cristy just looked at me then sighed.

"I sure hope so."

She put her bowl in the sink and then we left to go meet up with my boyfriend outside.

Charlie kissed my forehead as usual then he opened the door for Cristy and I, then we got in. He got in and started the car.

We got to school and Charlie stopped the car. Cristy got out then I was about to when Charlie grabbed my arm lightly, he looked at me then said "I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Cristy I'll see you later," I said, she smiled then nodded.

I turned to Charlie, he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Shadow, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you," I said hugging him.

He hugged me back, then he kissed my neck, making me feel weird, but I didn't say anything. He started touching my leg and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Charlie stop!"

He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this."

I pushed him away and got out of the car. I ran to the school building and ran to my locker and got my things for English and went to English.

Charlie seemed mad at me he wouldn't talk to me all day. He shouldn't get mad at me because I didn't want what he wanted to do. I told him that I wasn't having sex until I was married when he asked about my life. He shouldn't be mad about that.

When we were in math, I thought about what Leo said about Charlie not being who I thought he was. Was it possible that he was right about Charlie. I looked at Charlie, he was staring at the chalk board, he didn't look mad, but his body was saying something else, he was facing away from me, and his fist were balled up.

"Charlie, are you mad at me?" I asked him when we sat at the lunch table after we got our food.

He didn't say anything.

"Dammit Charlie."

"What Shadow?" he asked angrily.

"Why the hell are you mad at me for? Are you made because I pushed you away in the car? Are you mad because I'm waiting till I'm married? Or is it because you can't take no for an answer?"

I knew that people were looking at us, Cristy, Cloud, and my sisters were quiet and looked at their food.

"Shadow, I-" he stopped then stood up, "Why is it so hard with you? You make everything so complicated. You always make it seem like I'm mad at you, when I'm not."

"If I make everything hard, why are you still dating me?"

Charlie just looked at me, then turned and walked out of the cafeteria. I just stared after him.

"Shadow are you okay?" my best friend asked me, touching my arm.

"Yes Cristy, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. I'll see you in science."

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria and went to the bathroom. When I was walking to the bathroom, I saw Charlie yelling at Leo, Leo glared at him. I walked closer and hid in the janitor closet and listened to them.

"What the fuck is your problem Charlie? It's not my fault that she is waiting to have sex when she's married. I think it's a good thing that she didn't do anything with you."

Leo was actually standing up for me.

"I never said it was your damn fault, _Leo_," Charlie almost hissed his name, "I just want to know what you told her three weeks ago."

How did he know that Leo talked to me?

"I told her that she shouldn't trust you."

I could feel Charlie's anger.

"What else?"

"Nothing."

I heard Charlie slam Leo into the lockers.

"Sure Leo. I'll believe you, but if I find out you told her something else, I will kick your ass."

I heard him walk away.

I walked out of the janitor closet and saw Leo looking at me.

"S-Shadow, how long have you been in there?"

"Long enough to see what Charlie is."

I walked over to Leo and noticed his eye was starting to bruise.

"Did he-"

"Yes Shadow. So now do you believe me?"

I nodded.

Leo looked at me then started walking away.

"Thank you Leo."

He turned towards me.

"You're welcome."

He smiled and walked away. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face, then when the bell rang I went to science. I went to my locker then went to science and I noticed that Charlie wasn't there.

Science was a pain in the ass, it was slow and boring. I had time to think though, which was good, but now I don't have a date to the dance which pisses me off, but I'm still going to go and have fun.

I was so bored mostly because I didn't have anyone to talk to, because Charlie wasn't there and Leo wasn't either. So I was alone at my table with no one to work with.

Finally the bell rang and it was time to go home, Thank God.

"Shadow are you riding the bus today or is Charlie waiting for you?" Cristy asked.

"I'm riding the bus, there is no way in hell I'm riding with Charlie."

"Okay…"

We walked out of the classroom then went outside, and guess who we saw…Charlie. He was standing by his car, waiting for me.

"Shadow!" He yelled, but I ignored him.

After I saw his true side there was no way I would talk to him.

"Aw, come on baby."

He wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't touch me!"

"Shadow…LEO!"

I turned and Leo was walking to the bus. He stopped and looked at Charlie after he heard his name.

"What do _you_ want, Charlie?"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to Shadow?"

People walking by stopped and knew what was about to happen.

"I didn't talk to her, asshole."

Charlie gritted his teeth.

I felt like time stopped as Charlie walked up to Leo. Everyone went quiet, and then kids started chanting "Fight".

Then Charlie took a swing at Leo, because he was to scared to lose his pride, but Leo dodged it. Leo wasn't going to hit Charlie, thank God. If Leo tried to do anything Charlie would beat him to a bloody pulp. No affiance to Leo but Charlie was more built up them him. Charlie kept throwing punches at Leo, but he missed every time. And then unexpectedly Charlie tackled Leo. Everyone stopped chanting, as they realized Leo went down. Charlie was repeatedly punching Leo in the face.

"CHARLIE STOP!" I screamed, having no effect on him.

"_GET OFF MY BROTHER_!" Cloud screamed at Charlie then, pulled him away from his twin brother.

Leo's face was covered with blood and Charlie's knuckles were covered in blood and both boys were breathing heavy.

The principal was walking towards us, she was beyond pissed.

"Charlie to my office now!"

Everyone got back on there buses muttering about Leo not fighting back.

The principal looked at me.

"Samantha take Mr. Sanders to the nurse and clean him up."

"Yes, Mrs. Andrews."

I helped Leo stand, and then we walked to the nurses office.

When we got there, he sat down at the table while I got the wipes.

I opened the pack of wipes then began wiping his face, he winced but didn't say anything.

"Leo, why didn't you fight back?"

He looked at me with his bright green eyes.

"I-I didn't want to."

I wiped the blood from his nose.

"Why?"

"I-I was to scared to fight back."

I stared at him blankly.

"Why were you scared?"

He sighed.

"I…don't want to talk about it."

"Leo…you can tell me anything. I know that deep down inside you're still my friend."

He winced by my words.

"Shadow…I'm sorry about all the things I did to you, like ignoring you and-"

"Leo it's okay."

He sighed again.

"The reason why I didn't fight back is because, my father…abused me. When I saw Charlie pounce on my, I froze remembering the night my father almost killed me. That's why I have adoptive parents. Social services took me and my brothers and sisters away from my dad."

I went silent.

"I-I'm sorry."

We both went quiet.

And then Leo started to cry silently. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. He sobbed on my shoulder. I wanted to cry with him, but couldn't find the tears.

I closed my eyes, then felt him wrap his arms around my waist, I didn't move though, I let him hug me. All my love went towards him, trying to comfort him.

"Leo, I'm so, so, sorry."

His sobs continued. I kissed his cheek as he buried his head in my hair.

I felt like I could hold him all day, but then someone cleared their throat and the moment was shattered.

I opened my eyes and saw Cloud. He was looking at me and his twin brother.

"Leo are you okay?"

Leo raised his head and looked at Cloud. Cloud's blue eyes widened when he saw Leo's tear-stained face.

"What…happened?"

"He told me…why he didn't fight back."

Cloud's eyes turned angry and that frightened me.

Leo wiped his face then we left the nurses office.

I watched Leo go.

I just saw his true colors.


	7. Secret

**Chapter 7- Secret**

I kept thinking about what Leo told me, about his dad abusing him when he was younger. I always thought Leo was an ass, but now I felt bad for him, I wish I could do something, but I can't. Leo probably doesn't want anyone knowing about his past.

"Samantha, what's the answer to number 2 on the homework?" my math teacher, Mr. Henry asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"12."

"Thank you. Glad your finally paying attention."

Everyone laughed, I just sat there ignoring them.

Math was final over, it was so boring having no one to talk to. Charlie got 5 days of OSS for fighting Leo, even if he was here I probably wouldn't talk to him, but whatever.

I walked to lunch, and saw Leo. His face was bruised and he was talking to some jocks. He looked at me and slightly smiled. My lips raised then fell. After he told me what happened, he actually began to pay attention to me.

I got my lunch and sat with Cristy.

"Oh my God!"

I looked up and saw my friend Carmelita coming to our table.

"Guess who just asked me to the dance?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Sly."

"He did? That's great."

"Yeah, did anyone ask you guys?"

"Nope," Cristy said looking at Cloud quickly, before he noticed.

"What about you Shadow?"

"Yeah, but he turned out to be an ass."

"Oh are you talking about _Charlie_?"

"Yeah."

Carmelita looked kinda mad. Ever since Charlie beat Leo, everyone who knew Leo was mad. Sly was really pissed off and Carmelita was pissed that Sly's best friend was hurt. But no one knew why Leo didn't fight back.

"Hey, um Shadow did Leo tell you why he didn't fight back?" Carmelita asked.

Cloud looked up and stared at me pleadingly.

"No," I lied smoothly.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Well I'll talk to you guys later."

And then she walked away.

Cristy looked at me then at Cloud.

"What's going on between you to?"

"Nothing," we both said.

"Don't lie to me."

Cloud sighed.

"I-I can't tell you."

Cristy's eyes narrowed.

"This is about Leo, isn't it?"

Cloud and I looked at each other then at Cristy.

"It's…complicated."

"How is it complicated?"

"I-I promised Leo I wouldn't tell," I said remembering how he cried in my arms.

"I'm not telling," Cloud said and got up and dumped his tray.

Cristy watched him leave, then looked at me.

"Why can't you tell?"

"Cristy, if I could I'd tell I would, but I can't. It's not my secret to tell," I said then I got up and dumped my tray. And went to my locker, feeling bad about how I just treated my best friend.

"Shadow," I heard Leo say.

I turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"The thing I told you…I don't want anyone to know."

"Oh I haven't told anyone, I promise."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"So I'll see you in science?"

"Yeah…see ya."

He waved then walked away, towards the courtyard. I smiled to my self, happy that Leo started talking to me again. I went to the bathroom, then the bell rang. I was about to walk out but someone pushed me down and threw my books.

"Loser," Jasmine said and the girls behind her laughed.

I just stayed quiet and picked up my books.

"Bitch, I'm talking to you."

"What do you want, slut?" I asked annoyed with her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Just stay away from Leo, he's mine…you got that?"

I was feed up with her.

"What is your fucking problem? Are you that fucking low with self-esteem, that you have to make fun of people just because you want to feel better about yourself. I've kept my mouth shut for way to long and I'm tired of you being such a bitch."

I pushed my way out of the bathroom and went to science.

Jasmine didn't come into class until we were taking notes. She smirked at me after she signed a tardy slip, I just glared at her. Leo looked at me and mouthed, "What's going on?", I wrote on the edge of my note sheet, "I told her off." Leo read it then smiled slightly. I felt Jasmine glaring at my back, I felt her anger burning there.

The bell finally rang, and we all got up and rushed to our lockers.

I opened my locker then someone pushed it close.

I turned and glared at Jasmine.

"Aw…I'm sorry," she said smiling.

"Jasmine, go to hell."

Her eyes narrowed.

She was about to say something but Leo came up behind her.

"Jasmine just leave her alone."

"Why Leo? Why are you sticking up for her?"

"Jasmine just shut up."

"No, I want you to _fucking_ answer me."

Leo just shook his head then he smiled at me. Jasmine watched him smile at me, then she started yelling at Leo.

"WHAT THE HELL LEO!"

Everyone passing by stopped and stared at us.

"What?"

"WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH HER?"

"Jasmine I'm not flirting with her and even if I was it's none of your business. I broke up with you, remember?"

Jasmine's face went red as she noticed the whole school was watching.

She ran off and went to the gym.

Leo turned to the crowd of students.

"Go on, the show's over."

The students grumbled then went to their buses.

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem."

He smiled then turned and walked away.

I smiled then walked out of the school.

I got outside and realized that the buses were gone and I didn't have a ride home. I knew my dad was to busy with work to come pick me up and Penelope was doing a project with the rocket club, so I would have to wait for the after school buses to come.

"Shit," I mumbled to my self and then went to the gym to tell Coach Mike that I missed the bus. Coach Mike was the only teacher who stayed after school.

When I got to the gym, the basketball team was practicing. I walked up to Coach Mike. Coach Mike was an older guy with light brown fur with specks of gray and has big pointy ears. He's a coyote with a deep voice and is very nice. Coach looked at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Why are you here, Ms. Devon?" he asked.

"I missed my bus."

"Okay you can sit on the bleachers and do homework, or watch the team practice."

"Okay, thanks Coach."

He nodded then told the team to practice passing the ball.

I sat in the far corner away from the practicing team so they wouldn't see me.

I saw Sly, he caught the ball then passed it to a cheetah named Gavin Woods, then Gavin passed it to Leo. Leo caught it then dribbled it a crossed the court, while blocking Sam (the most perverted guy in school), then Leo jumped and made the basket. Leo was good, I never realized how good.

I shook my head then took my book out and began reading.

I tried to read but lost interest and began gawking at Leo. He was sweating and his shirt stuck to his chest (making me blush when I stared at him), he looked determined to get the ball from a rabbit named Seth Connors. Seth passed it to Ryan King (a monkey who Cristy's sister went out with), Ryan block Sly and then tried to make a basket but Leo got it then ran, while dribbling the ball acrossed the court then made a basket again. Leo and Sly gave each other high fives then Ryan smiled and shook Leo's hand.

I moved up a little so I could pay more attention to the second practice game. Sam, Ryan, and Seth were a team and Leo, Sly, and Gavin were a team, the rest of the basketball team went to go change and then sat on the bleachers and watched (from what I heard) the best players on the team.

Coach threw Seth the ball to start the game and then Seth passed it to Sam, then Sam dribbled it while blocking Gavin, then he threw it to Ryan. Ryan dribbled it the passed it back to Seth, but Leo ran in and caught it, Leo smirked then passed it to Sly, who was by Sam's team's basket. Sly caught it then dribbled it towards the basket. Ryan and Seth ran towards Sly. Sly passed it to Gavin who was behind Ryan. Gavin got the ball then Ryan got it then ran towards Leo's team's basket. Gavin and Sly were at Ryan's heels, then without even realizing the ball came flying towards me. I caught the ball then Leo ran to get the ball and smiled.

"Hey can I have the ball?" he asked walking towards me.

I threw it to him then he caught it. He smiled then Coach blew his whistle. Leo and the rest of the guys who were playing went into the locker room and changed.

Leo came out of the locker room giving his team high fives then he walked over to me.

"Why are you still here Shadow?" he asked.

"Oh, I missed the bus."

"Oh that stinks, do you need a ride?"

I spoke before I thought about it, "Sure."

"Okay cool."

We walked off together, ignoring the snickers and whistles the team was giving us.

We got to Leo's foster dad's car, then Leo unlocked the doors. He opened the trunk and put the book bag and sports bag away then I got in. He got in then started the car.

He backed out of his parking space and then drove towards our neighborhood.

"Do you play basketball Shadow?"

"I used to, why do you ask?"

"You caught the ball without even flinching. When did you play basketball?"

I didn't answer his question right away.

I starting thinking about my mom. I used to play with her at our old house, we had a basketball court at the park by our house, but that was when I was five, almost 12 years ago.

"When I was little…I don't really remember."

"Oh."

We went quiet for a moment, it was kinda weird talking to Leo again, I mean it's been almost 2 years (9th grade, we're now in 11th) since we actually sat down and talked.

"So…what are you doing tomorrow night?" Leo asked, I swear I couldn't breathe. Is he really going to ask me to go to the dance?

"I don't know, probably stay home and watch movies. My date ended up being an ass, and he beat the crap out of a guy I know."

Leo smiled slightly as he understood what I said.

He stopped the car in front of my house. I smiled then grabbed my bag then grabbed the door handle.

"Shadow, wait."

"Yes, Leo."

He sighed then he looked away from me.

"Um…do you want to …go with," he stopped then looked at me and scratched the back of his neck, "Do you want to go to the dance with me? You can say no if you want I mean I would under-"

"Sure, I'll go with you Leo."

"Really? That's awesome, so um…when do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? I'm asking now because I won't be at school tomorrow, I have to see my…father."

"Leo, I don't care, just not before eight." I didn't want to say anything about his dad. Every time Leo says something about his father I get the image of him crying in my arms.

"Okay, well, I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"That would be good."

He smiled then I smiled back.

"It's good that we are friends again," Leo said looking at me with his bright green eyes.

"It is," I nodded.

"Bye Shadow I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Leo."

I got out of the car then walked up to the porch. I looked back and waved to Leo. He waved back then drove off. I smiled then went into my house. I went up to my room then put my school stuff on my bed. I called Cristy, she answered her phone right away.

"Where were you?" she asked worriedly.

"I missed the bus and guess what?"

"What?"

"Leo asked me to the dance."

She didn't answer at first, she sighed then asked, "Are you sure that it wasn't a joke?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Since when are you and Leo so close?"

"I-I can't tell you that."

"And why not, I'm your best friend?"

"Cristy I can't-"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I-"

"What you can't trust me?"

"Cristy, it's not my secret to tell!"

She went quiet.

"Cristy if I could I would tell you, but I promised not to tell, so please stop asking me."

Cristy sighed, "Okay, Shadow I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"Hold on I got a text from Cloud."

" 'Kay."

I heard the clicking of buttons in the background, she was typing fast.

"Oh my gosh, he just asked me to the dance!"

"That's great!"

"Let's go shopping for a dress tomorrow after school…even though we hate dresses."

"Okay Cristy."

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

We hung up.

I smiled then put my phone down. I felt bad about not telling Cristy what I was hiding, but its not my secret to tell, when Leo and Cloud (and the rest of their family) are ready to tell they can. I'm not going to tell everyone a secret that isn't mine to tell.

I got ready for bed not even bothering to eat or do my homework. I just want tomorrow to come sooner.


	8. Fall Away

_*I decided to write in Leo's Point of view, so you can 'meet' his father and see how his life is with his foster parents and you learn about his mother. In this chapter Leo will explain what happened the night his father abused him. I hope you enjoy. -Haley.A.S.*_

**Chapter 8- Fall Away (Leo's P.o.v)**

**_-The next morning-_**

I woke up, dreading today. Today I would be going to jail to see my father. Every year my brothers, my sisters, and I go see our father, even if we didn't want to. My foster parents weren't to happy about it either.

I got out of bed, then went downstairs and hugged my foster mom. My foster parents are Mr. and Mrs. Sanders. They are a middle aged couple who couldn't have kids so they decided to take care of us. Mr. Sanders is a leopard and Mrs. Sanders is a bobcat.

"Good Morning Leo."

"Morning mom."

Mrs. Sanders doesn't like when we call her Mrs. Sanders and insist on us calling her 'mom' even though our mother was in the hospital. She's been in the hospital since…the night my dad abused her and myself. I was ten at the time and was very attached to my mom. I saw my father hitting my mom and I keep telling my dad to stop, but he just turned to me and started hitting me. Cloud and my other siblings were hiding in their rooms ignoring the sounds of our father yelling.

I shook head, blocking the images of that night.

I sat at the table, while Nick and Kovu (my little brothers, Nick is 16 and Kovu is 15) were coming down the stairs, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Nick said, his blue eyes lighting up.

I shook my head rolling my eyes. Kovu and Nick sat across from me.

"Weo."

I looked at the stairs and saw my youngest sister, Lucy (she's 7). She can't say "L"s.

She was smiling nervously.

"Yes?"

She giggled then showed me a picture she drew. My face felt hot as I realized it was a picture of Shadow and I. Nick and Kovu were biting their lips to hold in their laughter. I glared at them then they shut up.

Cloud (my twn brother, he's 17) sat beside me, I noticed that he was slightly smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, no reason."

"You asked Cristy to the dance didn't you?"

Cloud nodded. " I'm guessing you asked Shadow."

My face went hot again then I looked to see if Lucy was still holding the picture and I saw that she was walking to the table (more like spinning toward it). She set the picture in front of me, Cloud looked at it and then looked at me.

"So you did ask her?"

I nodded then Angelia (she's 16) ran into the kitchen and screamed, "Oh my Goodness, mom gues what?!"

"Yes, Angelia."

"Bryan Adams asked me to the dance!"

I almost choked on my own tongue when I realized it was my ex girlfriend, Jasmine's, little brother.

Angelia turned and glared at me when she heard me gag.

"What did you say, Leo?"

"I didn't say anything."

She rolled her eyes then sat at the table.

We all sat down then ate breakfast.

"Come on guys, it's time to go visit your father," Mr. Sanders said, as we all put our dishes in the sink.

Lucy stayed in the kitchen with Mrs. Sanders, Lucy didn't really know our father, she was just a baby when we were taken from our parents. Nick, Kovu, Angelia, Cloud, and I got in Mr. Sanders's van, as he said goodbye to his wife. Then he got in and then started the van.

The ride was long and I kept thinking about Shadow.

I hate how I ignored her for so long. I hate how when I started to like her, I started ignoring her. I ignored her because I didn't want anyone to get to close to me, but after I realized that I was hurting her, I stopped and thought about it, she would probably like no matter how shitty my past is. No matter how much I had been hurt in the past, despite my father being a complete ass, and my mother being in the hospital, not even knowing that I'm her son. Shadow likes me for me. And I like her no matter what people say. I could care less what anyone says.

We stopped in front of the prison, my heart was pounding, I always hated this place. Every year I swear it looks creepier.

We all got out of the van. I saw Cloud's eyes fill with anger, Kovu shivered, Angelia gulped, and Nick's jaw tightened. Mr. Sanders started walking, we all followed.

We walked up to the booth where our father was.

He looked the same. Bright blue eyes as hard as ice and a frown set on his lips. He looked at each of us in turn. He eyes lingered on me then he talked into the phone. He looked at Cloud.

"How are you?" he asked.

Cloud's fist balled up then said, "I am just fine."

Cloud's voice sounded harsh and cold.

Our father slightly smiled despite Cloud's harsh tone. His blue eyes went to Angelia.

"How are you, princess?"

"I'm fine."

He smiled a tight smile (the way I smile when I'm pissed), then looked at Nick.

"I've been fine, dad," Nick almost snarled when he said dad.

Our dad looked at Kovu.

Kovu just nodded his head, then my father's piercing eyes looked at me. I felt a lump form in my throat, the way his eyes seemed to look through me, was the way he looked at me the night he beat me.

"How have you been, my boy?"

'I've been okay," despite the fact that has have scars all over me from you.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked looking at the bruise that Charlie gave me the day I cried in Shadow's arms.

"Nothing," I said.

"That doesn't happen by 'nothing'," he said.

I bet you would know, I almost said out loud.

"So how has school been going for all of you?"

"Good," we all said.

Our father nodded.

We went quiet then he looked at me and said, "You know I never meant for any of this to happen."

Cloud's fist balled up, Nick's eyes went dangerous, Angelia's eyes were filled with unshed tears, Kovu was glaring at the floor, and I was the one who opened my mouth.

"Well, who's fault is that? It's not ours, it's yours. You are the one who put mom in her mental state, she doesn't know who her own children are. It's your fault that we don't even have a real loving father."

I could see the fire in our father's eyes as he felt the impact of my words.

A police officer came and then told us we should leave, and then he took our father away.

We all walked out of the prison then got in Mr. Sanders van quietly.

We drove back home then all got out of the car, we went into the house then I went up to my room. I slammed my door then sat on my bed.

I looked at the clock it was already for o'clock.

I sighed then got up and walked to my window and looked at the bright blue sky.

Yeah my life sucks….


	9. Ignorance part 1

_*I'm so sorry about the late update, I was grounded and couldn't get on my laptop. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it.*_

**Chapter 9- Ignorance-part one**

(Shadow's P.o.v)

I sat on the curb, crying. I hate him, why must he do this to me?

-four hours earlier-

Cristy and I got our dresses, we went shopping with Carmelita. Carmelita got a black dress that ended at her knees and she got a pair of black heels. Cristy got a long dark blue dress that brought out the dark blue in her eyes, and she also got black heels. I got a crimson dress with the design of roses in a darker red. I got black heels then I got a black necklace and bracelet to match. I had to admit the dress I got was beautiful. I never really liked dresses so that's saying something.

Carmelita dropped Cristy and I off at my house then said she had to go get ready.

Surprisingly my dad was home. Cristy and I went inside.

"Shadow, where were you?" my dad asked coming out of the kitchen, "And what's in the bag? Oh hello Cristy."

Cristy said "hi" then I answered my dad.

"I went shopping for a dress," I held up the bag, then realized I didn't tell my dad that I was going to the dance, "I'm going to the dance."

"Oh, really? Who is this boy who asked you?"

"Leo Sanders."

"Oh him, well when he gets here I want to talk to him."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay dad."

He smiled then Cristy and I went into my room.

"Let's do our make up first, then let's put on our dresses," I said.

Cristy nodded then we did each other's make up, we put our dresses on.

There was a honk outside and we both looked out the window, it was Cloud.

"Oh my God, he is so hot," Cristy said to herself and then smiled as he waved to her.

"I'll see you at the dance," I told Cristy.

"Okay."

Then she left with Cloud.

I sighed then looked in the mirror that hung on my closet door. I didn't even look like myself. My hair was straight, my gold eyes were bright, the dress hugged my curves, I looked like my mother.

The doorbell and my heart began pounding. I walked out of my room and heard the front door open and my father began talking to someone, then I heard Leo's voice. I walked down the stairs causing both of them to look at me. Leo's eyes widened and my dad smiled. I smiled at both of them.

"You look beautiful, Samantha."

"Thanks dad."

"Have fun, I'll see you when you get home."

"'Kay dad, see ya."

Leo held out his arm and then I put my arm through his and then we walked out of my house.

"You look good, Shadow."

My face heated up, "You to, Leo."

He grinned then we got in his car.

"So are you nervous?" he asked starting his car. He drove down to our school.

"Nervous about what?"

"The whole school seeing us together."

"Oh, I um didn't think about that."

Leo laughed, "I've been thinking about it. I don't care what they think though, it's not like it matters."

I smiled then looked out the window.

"Shadow what's wrong?" Leo asked.

I turned to him seeing his worried expression.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about tonight. It's strange to be here with you, I mean I never thought that I would be going to the dance with you."

Leo lips lifted then he drove into the school's parking lot. It was crowded with cars and people.

Leo parked and then looked at me.

"Ready?"

I nodded then he got out of the car and then walked around the car. He opened the door on my side and grabbed my hand. His hand was warm. He helped me out of the car then we walked up to the gym.

When we walked in, everyone was staring, I saw Jasmine's jaw drop.

"Let's get out of the crowd, before Jasmine attacks me," Leo whispered in my ear making me laugh. He pulled me away from the crowd of students, he pulled me towards the punch table.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure."

He got me a cup and then handed it to me.

I took a sip then set it down.

"That taste like crap."

Leo laughed then asked, "Do you want to dance instead?"

I smiled then nodded. Leo grabbed my hand then pulled me towards the dancing crowd. It was some hip hop playing that I didn't even pay attention to. Leo was dancing and kept joking about not knowing how to dance.

The rap song that was on ended and then the DJ was saying that he was going to put a slow song on.

Leo grabbed my hand then whispered, "Let's go to the court yard."

He led me to the courtyard.

The court yard was decorated with lights and no one was there.

Leo turned towards me.

"Why did you bring me here for the slow dance?"

"I thought this would be more romantic."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and held my hand. I smiled then put my free hand on his shoulder. We started dancing, I stared into his green eyes.

"I thought you couldn't dance," I teased.

Leo smiled, "I can only slow dance."

"That's still dancing."

His lips twitched and then he dipped me, his face was close to mine, I could feel his breath on my face. His lips were so close to mine, it made my heart pound.

"I know it's dancing, I'm not stupid."

He stood me up then we just stood there.

He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes.

His lips almost touched mine, until…

"Get the hell away from my girl, Leo!"

Our heads shot in the direction of the gym doors and saw Charlie.

_*Don't kill me for ending the chap like this! I will update soon, I promise.*_


	10. Ignorance part 2

_He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes._

_His lips almost touched mine, until…_

"_Get the hell away from my girl, Leo!"_

_Our heads shot in the direction of the gym doors and saw Charlie._

**Chapter 10- Ignorance part 2**

Charlie was standing there, glaring at Leo. Leo was standing there staring at Charlie, Leo's hands were still on my waist and my hands were still on Leo's chest.

"I said get your hands off of my girl!" Charlie shouted.

I spoke before Leo did, which surprised the three of us.

"I'm not _your _girl, _Charlie_."

Charlie's narrowed eyes went to my face as he looked away from Leo.

"You're my girlfriend, Shadow."

"Not anymore."

I saw Charlie's jaw tighten then he stepped towards us.

"Charlie, don't you even-" Leo started but Charlie interrupted him.

"Don't what? Beat you ass? I wasn't going to, I just want to talk," He said in a tight voice.

Leo's grip tightened. His jaw twitched as he controlled his anger….or was it fear?

"So Shadow, when did you decide that you didn't want to be my girlfriend?" Charlie asked as he sat down on the bench in front of Leo and I.

"When I saw who you really were."

"What am I?"

"A self-centered jackass."

Charlie made a tsk noise then said, "Shadow you shouldn't swear, it's not good for you."

"Neither is beating the shit out of someone."

Charlie's eyes went piercing.

"Shadow, let's go inside," Leo said in my ear. His grip loosened

"You aren't going anywhere, _Leo_."

Charlie pushed Leo by the chest, making Leo fell and he let go of me. Charlie stood up then kicked at Leo, but missed, Leo moved out of the way.

"Fight Leo. Stop being a stupid little wimp."

"I'm not fighting you Charlie."

Charlie kicked, this time hitting Leo's shoulder. Leo groaned in pain.

"Charlie stop it, leave him alone!" I said touching Charlie's arm.

Charlie shoved me out of the way, making me fall on my butt. Leo stood up.

"Don't you _fucking_ touch her!" he yelled at Charlie.

Charlie smirked then reached for me, I moved away.

And Leo did something that he shouldn't have, he attacked Charlie. He tackled Charlie, which made them both hit the ground.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breath.

Leo repeatedly punched and kicked Charlie, while Charlie laid there in shock.

"Leo, stop! You're hurting him!"

Leo kept punching him.

"Leo STOP!"

I grabbed his arm, causing him to look at me. His eyes were clouded with anger and concern for me.

"Stop," I whispered, "You're acting like him, please stop."

Leo looked down at Charlie, who was staring at me.

"I'm sorry…"

Leo slowly got up then Charlie got up and then looked at me.

"Shadow, I'll get you for this, mark my words."

And then Charlie left.

Leo and I snuck into the bathroom, where I cleaned his face and hands. He had a bruised cheek and his knuckles were red and would bruise.

We left the bathroom and the dance was over.

Leo and I went outside.

"I'll get the car, you wait here," he said calmly, not even looking at me.

I stood there watching the parking lot empty. I was the only one standing there.

I sat on the curb, crying.

I hate Charlie. Why must he do this to me?

Why did he do that to Leo?

What was Leo thinking when he fought Charlie?

I heard a car stop in front of me, and then a door opened and closed. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Someone sat beside me. An arm was pulling me towards them.

I put my head onto Leo's chest. He ran his hand through me hair as I sobbed. He held me while I cried, just like I held him when he cried.

"Shadow, it's going to be okay. I'm sorry that he hurt you. I'm sorry that I fought him."

I looked up at him. He smiled then put his hand to my face.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be…sorry. He should be."

Leo's lips fell.

"Come on, let's get you home."

I nodded then we stood up and he helped me into the car.

He got in then drove me home.

"Thank you…Leo," I said when were in front of my house.

"Your welcome."

He smiled then I opened the door to get out.

"Shadow wait."

I turned then saw Leo's face an inch away from mine. He moved then his lips touched mine.

"Good night."

I blinked then touched my lips.

Leo smiled then moved my hand and kissed me again. I put my hands around his neck then Leo broke the kiss.

"Good night," he repeated.

I smiled, "'Night."

He smiled then leaned away from me. I got out of the car then almost ran to my house. I stopped at my door and I waved to him. He waved back then he drove away.

I opened my door and saw Ashley and Clar looking out the window.

"Did you two…?"

They grinned and nodded.

"You little…"

Before I could finish, they ran off laughing hysterically.

I sighed then went up to my room..

I got dressed in my pajamas and put my dress in my dirty clothes hamper.

I laid in bed and closed my eyes, imagining my first kiss again. Leo's lips were so gentle it was hard to believe they were on mine.

I touched my lips, I can't believe that was my first kiss. My first kiss!

My phone beeped, scaring the crap out of me.

I got my phone and opened it. It was a message from Cristy.

**Did Leo kiss U?**

I felt my face heat up.

**How did U find out?**

I waited then got a reply.

**Ash told me**

I'm going to kill my sister.

**Yes, he kissed me.**

**Cloud kissed me on the cheek. What happened between U and Leo?**

My face was on fire.

**He kissed me…on the lips.**

…**O…M…G!**

I remembered almost fainting.

**I almost passed out, it's a good thing I didn't because he kissed me 2 times**

**I hate you jk. Lucky**

**I guess so**

**Well lets talk about it tomorrow, Night**

**Night**

I put my phone down and then curled up in bed.

After I closed my eyes, my phone beeped again.

I opened it, this time it was an unknown number.

**It's Leo…do U want to hang out tomorrow.**

Was he serious?

**Sure…where do you want to go?**

I waited impatiently for him to reply.

**Maybe go to lunch then go on a hike…sound good?**

My heart began pounding.

**It sounds great!**

I calmed my heart as I waited for his reply.

**Ok I'll pick you up at 12**

**OK see ya then**

**Goodnight**

**Night :)**

I have another date with Leo!

I closed my eyes, I would find something to wear in the morning.

_*I hope you guys liked it. Please review*_


	11. Breathe

**Chapter 11 - Breathe**

I woke up the next morning with my heart pounding.

I would be _hanging_ _out_ with Leo.

Looking at my alarm clock, I got up quickly. It was 11o'clock, one hour from when Leo is supposed to pick me up.

Why did I sleep in today, of all days.

I went to my closet and tried to find something to wear. I found a sundress, but then remembered we were going hiking.

I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light pink tank top. I got a black hooded sweat shirt and I put on my black high top converse.

After I got dressed, I brushed teeth and hair, then put it up. I went downstairs then ate a small breakfast.

When I got downstairs, Dad was in the kitchen, reading the paper. He was still in his pajamas.

"Samantha, where are you going?"

"Oh, Leo and I are going to hang out."

His eyes left his paper and settled on me.

"What are you two going to do?"

"Go get lunch then got on a hike. Is that okay with you?" I asked him, worried he would say no.

"Yes, that's fine, just make sure I can call you on your phone."

"Okay Dad."

He smiled, then I went upstairs and got my phone.

As I got my phone, I passed a mirror. I looked at myself. I looked good, my eyes were bright and I looked happy.

It was 12 o'clock and I went downstairs, just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Leo was standing there smiling at me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He smiled again then grabbed my hand.

"Bye Dad," I called as I closed the door.

"So how was your day so far?" he asked me when were in the car

"Boring, yours?"

"I was really bored and couldn't wait to pick you up."

He grinned then started the car.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"The Mexican restaurant by the old movie store, that sells crappy movies."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'm starving so I don't care where we go."

"Okay."

As we drove, I noticed Leo's knuckles were bruised.

"Are your hands okay?" I asked him.

"They're fine."

"What about your shoulder?"

"Oh, it's only sore, it doesn't hurt."

Leo parked, then turned to me.

"Why do you keep asking me all of these questions?"

"I was worried," I said looking into his bright green eyes.

He smiled.

I touched his cheek and he winced.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I forgot he hit you there."

I was about to move my hand, but Leo held it there.

"That feels better," he murmured.

He kissed my wrist then the palm of my hand. He looked into my eyes, then he leaned towards me. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him.

Our lips touched then Leo wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands to his chest and then clutched his shirt in my fist. I felt him smile then we broke apart.

"Let's go eat," he said then kissed me on the cheek and got out of the car.

I sighed then got out.

I grabbed Leo's hand and then we went into the restaurant.

Leo got our table and then we followed our server.

We sat down on the opposite side from each other and then looked at our menus. Our waiter came and asked what we wanted to drink. Leo got a coke and I got a water. Our waiter came back with our drinks and took our order. Leo and I got nachos to share.

"So where are we go hiking at?" I asked him when our waiter walked away.

"Remember the trail we found when we were kids?"

I smiled, remembering when Leo and I were holding hands and pretending we were a princess and a knight as we walked up the trail, exploring the woods.

"Yeah, I remember."

"That's where we're going."

"Do you remember when we found the old tree house that we made it our own?" I asked him then watched him smile.

"Yeah, I remember. Remember when Sly stole some of his dad's stuff and put them in the tree house?"

I laughed, "Yeah I remember that, he got in so much trouble."

Leo laughed then looked into my eyes.

"I wonder if it's still there."

"Me too. I want to find it."

"I think I know what trail leads to the tree house, I don't think anyone knows where it is, so don't tell," he smiled playfully.

"I won't," I smiled.

Our waiter brought us our food and we ate our food. Leo paid then we left, hand in hand.

As we walked outside, I saw Jasmine and Kayla. The were parked beside Leo's car. When they saw Leo, they got out of the car.

"Hey Leo… what the-" Jasmine stopped as she saw our hands.

"You seriously broke up with me just to go out with her?"

Leo's eyes went clod, but he ignored Jasmine.

"Leo, I was _fucking_ talking to you."

"What do _you_ want?" Leo asked with venom, his eyes were piercing.

Jasmine was taken aback.

"What the hell did I do to you?"

"You were a bitch to everyone, including me, your _boyfriend. _I got tired of your damn attitude. I don't like you anymore, so get over it."

Jasmine's eyes had tears of anger in them.

"I _hate_ you," she said to me.

"Come Shadow, let's get out of here."

Leo opened my door and I got in. Leo walked around the car and got in. He was about to close the door, but Jasmine grabbed the door.

"Your going to leave me after everything I did for you."

"The only thing you did was piss me and my friends of. You even pissed my mom off, she was so happy when I told her you and I broke up. She was jumping with joy."

Jasmine stepped back, then Leo slammed his door and started his car and we left Jasmine standing there with tears running down her face.

"Sorry you had to see that," Leo said, after a few minutes of silence.

"It's okay, I think you had the right to tell her off, she is a bitch to everyone."

Leo's lips twitched and then we went quiet again.

We were quiet the whole ride to the woods, that were on the edge of our neighborhood.

"We're here," Leo said turning to me. He smiled then we both got out of the car.

I stood there staring at the trees. Leo wrapped his arm around my waist and then I turned and looked at him. He smiled then leaned down and tried to kiss me, but I put me hand to his lips. He stared at me with confusion.

"You have to find me first, count to 20, while I hide."

Leo smiled then let go of me, "Have it your way."

"Start counting, once you get to 10, start coming into the woods, but you have to keep counting."

Leo rolled his eyes then closed them, "You're such a kid."

I laughed then ran as Leo started counting.

I ran through the woods, and found a hiding place. It was under a fallen tree.

"15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, here I come, Shadow," I heard him jump onto my hiding place.

I saw his feet as he jumped off. He walked around, looking for me. He looked so determined. His eyes when narrow he didn't find me.

His eyes went to my hiding spot and he smiled. He walked over to it and then crouched down.

"Found you," he breathed.

I smiled then got crawled out of my hiding place and then kissed him.

He smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. He ran his hands through my hair and along my spine, making me shiver. I wrapped mine around his neck and then pulled him to me, which made us fall to the ground. Leo broke the kiss and looked down at me. He smiled then brought his lips to mine again.

"My time," Leo breathed on my lips, making me want to kiss him again.

He got off of me then ran.

"Count to 20!" he yelled.

"I hate you!" I yelled jokingly.

I heard him laugh.

I started counting.

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_6._

_7._

_8._

_9._

_10._

I ran after him.

_11._

_12._

_13._

_14._

_15._

_16._

_17._

_18._

_19._

"20. Here I come."

I looked around then saw the tree house. I gasped, it still looked the same, it was still painted red and it still had the sign that Leo, Sly, Bentley, and Murray made. The vines that Cristy and I painted on the door were still there. Everything was still on the outside. Every painting, every sign, every memory.

I walked towards it, then opened the door. The door was big enough for me to fit, for Leo to fit in. All of the chairs were still around the table, just like we left them. All of the pictures we were drawing were still there.

(Note from author: The tree house is an old barn)

I heard a creek upstairs, where all of the beanbags were. I walked up the ladder and then saw that the beanbags were there and so were all of our toys and all of our books.

"Boo!"

I jumped and Leo laughed.

"That wasn't funny!"

"You should…have known…I was here," Leo said through laughs.

I turned away, "I don't think it's funny."

"Yes you do."

"No I-"

I never got to finish my sentence, because Leo kissed me.

"Admit it, you thought it was funny."

"No-"

He kissed me again.

"Shadow."

"Okay, fine it was a little funny."

He grinned then kissed me again.

Leo dusted his beanbag off then sat down.

"I feel like an eight year old again," he said smiling.

I dusted off then sat down on my beanbag, which was beside his. He smiled then grabbed my hand.

"It looks like we had a thing back then too."

"Yeah, I guess we did," I smiled then looked away.

Leo's hand went under my chin and he turned my head so I was looking at him.

He kissed my forehead.

"I love-"

Then his phone rang.

He frowned then answered it.

"Hello?"

He waited, I heard a small voice. The voice was hysterical.

"She what?" Leo stood, his expression was horrified.

The hysterical voice came back.

I saw Leo's back muscles tense.

I stood up and then grabbed his clutched fist. He looked at me, his eyes were wet with tears and he hung up the phone.

"Leo what's wrong?"

"My mom is dieing."

"Oh my God, Leo. I'm so sorry."

"I need to go to the hospital."

Leo walked out of my grip.

"Leo, let me come."

He froze then turned to me, tears were running down his face.

"Come on, Leo, I'll drive."

I grabbed his hand and we went downstairs, then left the tree house.

We ran to the car and Leo got in the passenger seat, I sat in the driver's seat and then started the car. I backed up then we were on the road.

Leo had his face in his hands and was sobbing silently. I didn't say anything, I couldn't find any words.

I couldn't breathe, Leo sounded like he couldn't breathe.

I drove as fast as the speed limit would let me, to the hospital.

It seemed like forever until I got to the hospital.

I parked then Leo and I hurried into the hospital.

Leo ran to the desk and told the nurse that we were here for his mom.

The nurse led us to her room and everyone looked up to see who it was, Angelia stood up and hugged Leo. Her face was drenched with tears. Kovu was sobbing against Mr., Sanders's arm. Mrs. Sanders was rubbing Nick's shoulder and Cloud was standing by the bed where there mom laid. Lucy was holding his hand. Their mother had a breathing mask over her nose and mouth.

My knees gave way as I saw her laying there. Leo caught me then we hugged, not caring that his family was there, probably watching. Leo stroked my hair as I clutched his shirt, crying silently. I felt Leo crying along with me.

I looked up at Leo and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he place his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, oh God, Leo. I'm so sorry."

We heard a door open and we all looked and saw a doctor. His eyes were full of sadness.

"I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do."

Cloud sat down then covered his face with hands and began crying. Mrs. Sanders had tears running down her face. Nick was rocking back and forth. Mr. Sanders wrapped his arm around Kovu, Angelia fell in a chair and Lucy ran to me and hugged my waist. I wrapped my arm around her as she cried. Leo was sobbing even harder.

The nurse came in and changed the fluids then looked at each of us.

Leo's mom raised her hand with effort and place it on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud raised his head.

"Mom."

She raised her hands and everyone walked to the bed and their mom beamed. She was looking at Leo with the same bright green eyes. Then she looked at Nick, he smiled at held her hand. She looked at Angelia and smiled weakly. Angelia smiled back. Their mom looked at Lucy and Lucy grabbed her other hand.

"Momma, I wove you."

Their mom smiled then looked at me, she looked at Leo's arm around my waist and then smiled. She reached out her hand, after Nick let go.

I held her hand and then smiled. Leo's grip tightened, making me look up at him. He gave me a small smile.

His mom let go of my hand then looked at the Sanders. She smiled then mouth "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Leah," Mr. Sanders said and smiled.

Mrs. Sanders smiled then touched Leah's arm.

She smiled then closed her eyes. She raised her hand to the breathing mask. We all back up as the nurse took the breathing mask off. The nurse helped Leah sit up, for what seemed like the last time.

"I love you guys," she almost whispered.

She smiled then the nurse put the mask back on.

She breathed one last breath then closed her eyes then the heart monitor went off, letting us know she was gone.


	12. Phone Call

**Chapter 12 - Phone call**

Everyone cried. Leo's family were all clutching each other and sobbing. I fell in the chair that Cloud had been sitting in.

Watching Leo's mom dieing brought back memories of my mom dieing.

I was seven. Ashley, Clar, Shade, and I were racing to see who could get home first. I wanted to see my twin sister, she had been sick that day and went to the doctors to see what was wrong. I won the race and ran into the living room and saw a police man sitting on the couch across from my dad. I realized that it was my uncle. I remember hugging him and he was crying. I asked him why he was crying and then my dad grabbed my arm and then told me that Clara and my mom had gotten in a car crash and they died. At first I didn't believe him at first, not until my uncle told me it was true. I remember crying so hard that my dad had to take me to me room and sing me the lullaby he sung to me when I was a baby. I cried myself asleep. The funeral was a week later. I held my dad's hand the whole time. Everyone around me cried, but I couldn't find the tears. Everyone told me they were sorry and I didn't say anything, I couldn't find the words to say. I was depressed, so depressed that I would go crazy if someone touched something that belong to Clara or to mom, I would attack them and scream. My dad had to send me to =live with my aunt for a few months, when I came back, my dad told me we were going to move. He told me that he gave Clara's stuff back to her. Then we moved. On the first day I met Cristy. We became best friends and then I met Leo and his siblings. Then I met Sly, Bentley, and Murray. We all became best friends. Carmelita and Penelope were next.

"Shadow, it's time for everyone to go," Mr. Sanders said.

I looked up at him with wide eyes and then I saw Leo standing beside him, he was looking down at me with sad eyes.

I stood up and Leo took my hand.

We walked out of the room, just as the doctors came in the room.

We all walked out of the hospital and then Leo told his family he would drop me off at home then see them later.

Leo and I got in the car silently. He started the car and then we left the hospital.

"Leo…I'm really sorry."

Leo didn't say anything.

"Leo, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! My mother just died. When she was dieing she just realized that we were her kids. She died because of my father, he beat her until she was just a bloody pulp. Then he turned around and beat me. I wonder if my dad would even care that he killed his wife. I wonder if he even cares that his kids life's are ruined," Leo stopped to breathe, "I mean my siblings and I have no mother and my father is in fucking jail, we only get to see him every year."

"Leo, I know how you feel."

"No you don't, it's not like your mother died. You have a father."

"My mom died when I was seven so I'm pretty sure I know how you feel. Sometimes I don't feel like I have a father, my father barley spends time with me. He's always with his stupid girlfriend, who tries to act like my mom."

Leo looked at me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, I'm just so angry at my father all the time. I don't even feel like myself anymore," Leo looked at the road, "I got so angry I yelled at my dad yesterday. I got so mad that I pissed him off."

I looked out the window, "I wish that none of this happened."

"None of what?"

"You getting abused, our moms dieing, and that Charlie didn't come to our school," I sighed, "I wish that I could bring both my mom and my twin sister back."

"What happened?" Leo asked.

I turned back and looked at him, "My mom got hit by a drunk driver, which killed her, my sister and the guy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I guess. It was a long time ago."

We went quiet then Leo parked in front of my house.

It was hard to believe that it was already 6 o'clock. My dad was gone, at work. I saw the curtains move in the kitchen.

"I have to go," I told Leo.

"I know."

I smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Shadow, I love you," he breathed on my face.

"Was that what you were going to tell me earlier?"

"Yes."

I smiled, "I love you too."

Leo kissed me then pulled away.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I got out of his car then waved to him, he waved back then drove off after I was inside.

I closed the front door and then went into the kitchen. Cristy, Ashley, and Clar were staring at me.

"Were you crying?" Cristy asked me.

I nodded.

"Why? Did Leo do something?"

I shook my head, "His mother just died."

"Mrs. Sanders?" Clar asked.

"No his real mom."

They all froze and then looked down.

I sat down and told them what happened at the hospital, I told them what happened in the chair, I left the things about Leo's dad beating Leo and his mom and about his father being in jail.

"Oh my God, that's so sad," Clar and Ashley said.

"He told you he loved you?" Cristy asked when Ashley and Clar left to call Kovu and tell him they were sorry, which I told them it wasn't a good idea, but they never listen.

"Yeah."

"Was he serious?"

"Yeah."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes, very much."

Cristy looked unsure but didn't ask about it anymore.

After I ordered pizza and we ate, Shade came home.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Oh I was hanging out with Sky."

"Hey, Shadow," Sky said coming into the house, "Hey Sis."

Cristy smiled.

"There's pizza in the kitchen, if you guys are hungry," I told them.

"Okay, thanks."

Cristy and I went to my room. Cristy sat in my desk chair and I laid on my bed. I grabbed my pillow and clutched it to my chest.

"Do you love Cloud?" I asked Cristy randomly.

"I don't know," Cristy said, staring blankly at my window.

"How do you not know?"

"I just don't, I haven't really seen him like you see Leo."

I looked away from her.

"Cloud really likes you," I looked at my best friend, "You know that right?"

Cristy sighed, "Yeah I know that."

"I'm so sorry that you had to watch Leo's mom died," she told me after a few minutes of silence.

"It's okay, I just feel bad for him and his family."

Cristy spent the night and Shade spent the night at Sky's house. Cristy fell asleep while we were watching a movie. I couldn't fall asleep, Leo's family crying was burned into my memory, I couldn't sleep. Thinking about it was keeping me up.

I slowly got out of bed and then went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked horrible, I had shadows under my eyes and I still had tears coming from my eyes.

I walked out of the bathroom and then my phone rang. I picked it up before it could wake Cristy. I looked at the number and it was Cloud.

"Hello," I said closing the bathroom door.

"Oh God Shadow, Leo, he-"

Cloud sounded like he was sobbing.

"Cloud what did he do? Cloud what did Leo do?"

"He- he cut himself then locked his door. I can hear him, he's in pain."

"I'm coming over."

"Now?"

"Yes Cloud, I know he'll listen to me."

I heard Cloud sigh then I heard Leo groan in agony.

"Please hurry," Cloud whispered then hung up.


	13. Broken Strings

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on my other Sly Cooper fanfic, Sly 4: The Nightmare of Thieves. And ideas were slow at coming in my head for this story.**_

_**In this chapter, I will be switch to Leo and Shadow's POV so you understand how Leo is feeling. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**_*I'm editing this story*_**

**Chapter 13- Broken Strings**

(Shadow's POV)

I raced to Leo's house in my father's car. I knew he would be pissed, but there was no other way I could get to Leo's house fast enough. I left a note telling him why I took his car.

When I got to Leo's house, I almost jumped out of the car. Nick and Kovu were standing in the doorway, staring at me with wide eyes. Lucy was standing behind him, not understanding what was going on.

"Where is Leo's room?" I asked her.

She smiled then grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. Nick and Kovu followed us.

Cloud and their foster parents were standing in front of the door, telling Leo to stop hurting himself and to open the door. Angelia was sitting on the floor crying.

Cloud saw me then hugged me, which shocked me.

"Please make him stop."

Cloud moved away then sat beside Angelia. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders moved away from the door.

"Leo, it's me. Please open the door."

(Leo's POV)

The pain was burning on my wrist, but it keep my mind blank. It made me not think of how much I want to kill my father.

As I was about to cut my wrist for the ninth time, I heard her voice.

"Leo, it's me. Please open then door."

_Shadow_.

I didn't answer, I could hear the tears in her voice then I heard my family crying.

"Leo, please."

I looked at my wrist then back at the door. I clutched my fist then felt my heart breaking. Shadow loved me and now I'm just hurting her. I'm hurting her and my family, by hurting myself.

"Leo, I know you're angry and sad, but don't hurt yourself because of it."

I wanted to run and hide, I didn't want to open my door. I just wanted to take all of the pain my mother went through.

I put the pocket knife to my wrist and then ran it over my wrist. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the blood. I clutched my teeth together so I wouldn't cry out. I hissed through my teeth.

"Dammit Leo! Open the damn door! If you don't I will kick it down! Open up!" Shadow yelled, "Leo PLEASE!"

I heard the pain in her voice and that made me get up and open the door.

I looked into her golden eyes and saw tears streaming down her face. Her eyes went form my face to my wrist and the knife in my hand.

"Oh God," I heard my foster mom gasp.

"Leo, why would you-" Shadow gulped then slowly put her hand over my hand that was clutching the knife, "Leo give me the knife."

I looked into her eyes then let go of the knife. She smiled but her eyes were filled with tears.

I felt like I was going to faint.

"Leo you need to lay down."

I slowly walked to my bed and laid down.

"Let me wrap his cuts so we can take his to the hospital," Mr. Sanders said as I closed my eyes.

"No I'll do it," Shadow said softly, "Don't worry I know how to do this. I've always wanted to be doctor."

I heard Shadow walk into my room and then my door closed.

I opened my eyes then put my unwounded arm over my eyes.

"Oh my God Leo, why the hell would you do this to yourself?"

I closed my mouth and didn't answer her.

I felt her sit beside me on my bed. I felt her fingers on my hand then I felt something cold on the cuts in my arms. They were deep so it hurt like hell.

"Leo why did you do this?"

I swallowed as I felt nausea roll over me. I felt my stomach felt. It made me sick that she was looking at my arm.

"I want to be stronger…for my mother and for my family. Hurting myself is the only way I can become stronger."

"Leo," she said softly as she cleaned my wrist, "That doesn't make you stronger, it only hurts to ones you love."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was staring at the cuts on my arm as she wrapped my arm.

"Shadow…I-"

She looked up at me then looked away. She finished wrapping my arm. I put my hand to her face and made her look at me. She was biting her lips and I could feel her hands shaking. Tears were spilling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I wrapped both arms around her and pulled her to me.

"I love you," I whispered then kissed her softly. "I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry I hurt my family."

Shadow looked at my face, her golden eyes staring into mine, then she buried her face in my shoulder. I ran my hand through her hair and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Leo. Just don't ever do that again," she mumbled against my neck.

I kissed her then we laid there, in each others arms.

Shadow sat up suddenly, "I need to get home."

I mumbled something that I didn't even understand. I felt lightheaded and I felt my stomach flip again. And then I blacked out.

(Shadow's POV)

I saw Leo's eye lids droop and then I shook his shoulders.

"Leo, wake up," I said then looked at his arm, "Oh God."

That's when I realized he passed out from the loss of blood. I quickly got my phone out and called 911. I went downstairs and told Leo's family what happened. Cloud and Nick ran up the stairs with Mr. Sanders. Kovu and Angelia were frozen with fear and Mrs. Sanders was crying. I stayed downstairs comforting her as Cloud and Nick got Leo.

The ambulance came and got Leo. They let Cloud in and then he told them I was going to. I got in the back with Cloud. I saw a lot of kids from school as they put Leo in the ambulance.

Everything else was a blur.

I don't remember getting out of the ambulance, I don't remember waiting in the waiting room. I don't remember Cloud giving me a cup of coffee. All I remember is sitting in the chair beside Leo's hospital bed, holding his hand.

"He's fine," I heard Cloud say to someone and then he and Sly came through the curtains. Sly looked at his best friend then looked at Leo's wrapped arm. Sly looked at me and his lips twitched, but he didn't smile.

I heard Leo groan then his hand was pulled from mine as Leo touched his eyes. He blinked a few times then his eyes focused.

"Where the-" He broke off as he looked at the needles in his arms and hand. He looked and saw an almost empty bag of blood hanging up.

His eyes looked at Sly then at Cloud. Then his eyes met mine. He leaned forward quickly then groaned and leaned back. I pressed the button and his bed raised.

"Thank you," Leo mumbled then I saw his lips lift into a smile.

"Well Mr. Sanders, how are you feeling?" Dr. Michaels, a Dalmatian with bright blue eyes and graying hair, asked Leo as he moved the curtains out of the way so a nurse could get through with breakfast for Leo.

"I have a huge headache," Leo said quietly as he looked at the food. He looked sick.

"Ah, you lost to much blood," the doctor said smiling softly, "You'll have to stay here for a while longer, until you have enough blood in your system."

Another nurse came in replaced the blood bag.

"Thank you," Cloud said then he and the doctor left.

Sly sat in the chair beside me and looked at Leo.

"What did you do?" Sly asked.

"I hurt my arm."

Sly was about to ask Leo a question but I said, "Come on Sly, let's go get breakfast and let the nurses give Leo his medicine for his head."

"But-"

"She'll tell you what happened, Sly," Leo said quietly.

Sly nodded then the two of us left.

Sly and I went to the café on the last floor of the hospital. We got our food then we choose a table and sat down.

"So what happened?" Sly asked me as I opened my orange juice.

"Yesterday, his mother died."

Sly's eyes widened and then I knew he knew that I was talking about Leo's actual mom.

"Then last night, Cloud called and told me that Leo was hurting himself," I paused then continued, "I raced there and then I ran into the house and then Nick and Kovu took me upstairs where I had to talk Leo into unlocking his door. When he opened his door, he was holding a pocket knife and there were cuts on his wrist and arm. Leo dropped the knife and then I wrapped his arm to stop the bleeding. And when I was done wrapping it, he passed out."

Sly looked down at his bagel and then looked out the window.

After a while, Sly didn't say anything, but then when he finally did he said, "How come you stopped him, I mean how come he wouldn't listen to his family?"

"He…loves me."

Sly's eyes widened.

"He told you?"

"Yeah, did you know?"

Sly nodded, "He's always has, but he was confused about his feelings. He isn't good say his emotions out loud, but I could tell by the way he looked at you every time he saw you. His face would lighten and he would blush and then look away."

I smiled, that was the exact same way I reacted when I saw Leo.

After breakfast, Sly went back upstairs, I told him to tell Leo I'd be back up in a little bit, and I went outside.

I checked my phone and saw that Mr. Sanders called me and left a voicemail.

I checked it and then smiled.

Mr. Sanders told me that he drove my father's car back to my house and he told my father that I was at the hospital for Leo.

Cristy sent me a text telling me she heard about what happened and would go to the hospital with Penelope and Bentley. Murray sent me a message saying he was on his way to the hospital to check on Leo.

I smiled then went back inside and went up to the room Leo was in. Sly told me that Cloud went home and that Leo wanted to talk to me.

I went up to Leo's bed and then sat down. I took Leo's hand and then smiled. He freed his hand from my grasp and out it to my face.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Your welcome."

"I'm sorry about last night. You look tired," Leo said as he caressed my cheek.

"I'm not tired," I lied.

"You are a bad liar," Leo smiled weakly, "You have bags under your eyes."

I smiled then said, "I'm exhausted to be honest."

Leo smiled then I stood up and kissed his forehead. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me next to him.

"You can lay next to me if you want," Leo whispered in my ear.

"No I'm fine," I smiled then kissed him, "I'll go to bed when I get home."

Leo smiled then he let got of my waist and took my hand, just as Murray and Sly came in through the curtains.

Murray had tears threatening to fall from his face.

I felt my phone vibrate then I told Leo I'd be right back. I went downstairs so I could get service and I saw that Cristy sent me a text.

**B there in a few**

I replied with, **OK see ya then**

I decided to go wait for Cristy, Penelope, and Bentley, so that Murray and Sly could talk to Leo.

(Leo's POV)

I told Murray what happened, Sly already knew, due to Shadow telling him. Murray was shocked when I told him my mother…died last night and he almost started crying when I told him I cut myself.

Murray didn't say anything, I knew that if he did, he would cry.

When it came to Bentley, Sly, and I getting hurt, he was emotional.

I hated seeing his face when I told him what happened. I knew that he was shocked that I would do that to myself.

I told him that I would only be staying here until I got enough blood in my system.

Murray looked like he was going to be sick when he saw the blood going through the tube in my arm. I was sick just listening to it dripping from the bag. The sight of other people's blood makes my stomach weak, my own blood doesn't have that effect on my, but last night, I only closed my eyes so I could imagine my mother's smiling face.

Last night was slow and agonizing, but I didn't remember how I ended up in the hospital. I remembered feeling the knife on my skin. I remembered my family trying to stop me, trying to make me listen to them. I remembered Shadow coming to my house and she stopped me. I remember Shadow cleaning and bandaging my arm. I remembered holding Shadow in my arms. I remember Shadow saying she needed to get home. Everything else I forgot.

"Did Shadow tell you what happened after I passed out?" I asked Sly.

His brown eyes met my eyes, and nodded.

"What did she say?"

"That she was the one who called 911."

I closed my eyes and thanked God that Shadow was there.

"Leo, Bentley and Penelope are here," Shadow said, opening the curtains slowly and then Bentley and Penelope walked in. I saw Cristy standing next to Shadow and then the curtains closed.

I looked at the turtle and saw that his eyes were wide and staring at my arm.

"Shadow told us," Penelope said, "And I'm so sorry about what happened."

I smiled at her, "It's okay."

She smiled then led Bentley to a chair, so he wouldn't fall over. Bentley hated the sight of blood.

I saw the curtains open and then Shadow and Cristy walked through.

Cristy was staring at me and then she smiled softly, "I'm sorry for you loss."

"It's okay," I said then looked at Shadow.

She was staring at my face and then I held out my hand, which she gladly took. Her hand was warm against my cold one. I felt all eyes on us but I didn't care. I was only thinking about Shadow. Her face was red under her fur, which made her look beautiful.

The whole day went by, my friends stayed in the room with me until visiting hours were an hour from being over. Shadow and Cristy stayed with me after my friends left. Shadow was still holding my hand and smiling at me.

"Um ladies, visiting hours are just about over," a nurse came in and told them.

"I'll bring you you're work tomorrow," Shadow told me as Cristy walked by the nurse.

Shadow kissed my forehead then my cheek and smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I told her.

She smiled, "Okay."

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too."

And then she was gone.

The nurse smiled at me then she put a tray of food on the table for me. I told her thank you then she left. I ate the food and realized that I was starving.

(Shadow's POV)

I called my dad almost ten times to come pick Cristy and I up, but he didn't answer. I sighed in frustration and then I sent a text to Shade, asking him where dad was.

**He's out with you know who** Shade replied.

"Just great!"

"What?" Cristy asked me.

"My dad was supposed to pick us up, but he's out with my-mom-wanna-be."

"Oh...well my mom is at work, so we can't call her."

"I'll call Murray," I said as i realized that he would give us a ride.

I called Murray, he said that he would give us a ride and that he would be there as soon as he could. When he got to the hospital, Cristy and I quickly got in the van, we were freezing.

"Hey Shadow," Sly said from the front seat.

I smiled then thanked Murray. Cristy stared out the window not saying anything.

It was a quiet ride to our neighborhood. I could tell that we were all lost in our thoughts.

"So when did Leo and you get together?" Murray asked me.

I smiled, "After the dance."

Murray smiled then Sly said, "I always knew the two of you had a thing, ever since we were kids."

I blushed under my fur.

Sly grinned at me then looked at Cristy, "What's wrong Cristy?"

Cristy looked away from the window and looked at Sly.

"Nothing's wrong."

Sly raised his eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. He knew that Cristy was upset about something, but he didn't want to bother her. We were all upset for Leo's family and from him hurting hiself. We all cared about Leo, we always will.

Murray dropped Cristy and I off at her house, then he told us he'd see us tommorrw. Sly waved to us and then they were gone. Cristy told me she'd see me tommorrw and then went inside, not saying another word. I knew that something was wrong but I didn't say anything to her. I just went inside my house and went to my room, hoping that Leo would be okay.

* * *

**What was up with Cristy? Wanna know? Well guess what? I'm going to write something in Cristy's POV so you will figure out why she was being so quiet.**

**I'm editing this story and yes... I changed the ending to this chap. i didn't like the way it ended so i changed it. I will update soon.**

**Hope you liked it, Review!**


End file.
